


开车十题之何尚

by chujing



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *ooc预警，勿上升真人*非常黄暴警告，五对cp，前三对看目录*欢迎留言最喜欢的序号，可能会扩写*看完了举报你没有良心！





	开车十题之何尚

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc预警，勿上升真人
> 
> *非常黄暴警告，五对cp，前三对看目录
> 
> *欢迎留言最喜欢的序号，可能会扩写
> 
> *看完了举报你没有良心！

01.无力的腰肢

尚九熙的腰不好，所以在台上的时候，何九华总会盯着他的腰看，惹得一众cp粉疯狂尖叫。

而在床上，何九华也会盯着尚九熙的腰看。

他会看着那柔韧的腰肢费力的支撑着身体，看着上面布满自己印上的吻痕，看着腰窝处的皮肉不经意颤抖。

何九华喜欢后入的姿势，虽然不能经常看见尚九熙脸上的诱人表情，可是能看到他的腰肢从一开始的紧绷到后面逐渐放松、瘫软下来，再配合着凶猛的撞击而变得无力，让何九华得以用一只手托着他的腰将他捞起来。

“熙熙，”何九华故意叫这个名字逗他，“你腰疼吗？”

尚九熙上半身几乎都贴在了床上，粗糙的床单摩擦着刚才被何九华吮吸的红肿的乳尖，而腰部被何九华用一只手托着，另一只空闲的手则轻飘飘的抚摸着他的大腿根，让他双腿分开，屁股高高翘起，方便巨物在后穴中进出。

“我…操你…啊…大爷！”尚九熙不愿意回答身上那个无耻的人问出的无耻问题。

他费力的想要直起身子，却被何九华恶劣的用性器狠狠撞击在他的前列腺上，腰部仿佛通过了细微的电流，浑身都变得酥麻，他喘息一声后咬紧了嘴唇，不愿意再服软。

“说脏话的习惯可不好。”

何九华笑着，惩罚般俯下身舔咬着尚九熙的腰窝，并如愿以偿的听见了对方忍耐的甜腻呻吟。

02.意乱情迷时抚摸对方脸庞的手

比起后入，尚九熙更加喜欢面对面做爱。

虽然那姿势有点疼，可是他喜欢看见何九华情到浓时布满汗水的脸庞。

何九华那时通常会被尚九熙吸的浑身发麻，他看着自己青紫色的肉棒破开红肿的穴口，进入内里火热的地界，感受着甬道内的潮湿和争先恐后吸附过来的软肉。

他手臂上挂着尚九熙意外瘦弱的双腿，将它们分开，得以露出那淫靡的交合之处，自己跪在中间，便于抽插。

尚九熙显然被何九华操的失神了，他的双手无处安放，只得紧紧的抓着床单，张着嘴发出小小的呻吟。

他眼中满是泪水，导致何九华抿着嘴唇，低头专心操干自己的样子都开始模糊。

尚九熙此时此刻已经彻底放弃了平时的羞耻心，他颤颤巍巍的伸出右手，抚摸着何九华的脸庞。

何九华笑了一下，侧过脑袋含住了尚九熙的手指，用牙齿轻轻的咬着，发出的啧啧水声与两个人交合处的咕啾声相互应和，害的尚九熙红了脸。

“别…嗯…我想…唔…我想摸一摸你的脸……”

于是何九华放过了尚九熙，任那沾了自己口水的手指撩开自己被汗水沾湿的刘海，从眉毛开始往下移动，最后停留在他的嘴唇上。

色情意义十足的摩擦着。

何九华看他，只觉得眼前这个迷迷糊糊的睁着眼冲自己露出满足笑容的人实在不知天高地厚。

尚九熙身上满是何九华的杰作，像是笔刷沾了艳红的颜料无意间点挥洒到他全身，甚至于乳晕处还残留着牙印。

他的脸色绯红，泪痕明显，鼻尖都变红了，却还伸着手在抚摸何九华的嘴。

该死！

何九华暗骂一声，俯身温柔的轻啄着尚九熙红肿的嘴唇，抽插的速度却越来越快，力度也只增不减，逼出了尚九熙哭泣一般的呻吟和高潮来袭时浑身的痉挛以及浓白的液体。

“以后不要撩拨我了。”何九华抱住了尚九熙，喘着气。

尚九熙不知道听没听见，手指又开始在何九华脸上游走。

“你好看……”

何九华有时候真想把尚九熙操死在床上，就像现在这种情况，谁能忍得住呢？

03.欺熙才是七夕的真谛

平日里按照尚九熙的性格，是绝对不会给何九华做口活的，纵使年少轻狂时都看过片，何九华也曾为自己带来过至高无上的情欲浪潮，可尚九熙始终没有放下过内心的芥蒂。

这让何九华不免有些生气，直到七夕将至，还在与尚九熙冷战。

尚九熙按响何九华家门口的门铃时，已经做好了心理建设。他看着沉着脸来开门的何九华，扭扭捏捏的攥着自己的衣角。

“七夕快乐，今天……你想让我干什么都行……”

尚九熙被何九华拽进了屋子，压在门板上接吻。

他的手留恋的在尚九熙身上游走，天知道这几天他憋了多久，现在只是听见尚九熙的声音就觉得激动。

他急切的褪下自己的家居裤，只露出昂扬的性器。

“怎么？能含进去吗？”何九华挑眉看他。

尚九熙一开始就知道这人的心思，他慢慢跪下，扶着何九华的大腿，试探性伸出舌尖舔了舔何九华的马眼。

他听见了何九华压抑的喘息声，努力思索着来之前看的那些个‘教学’里面是如何做的，接着扶住何九华性器的根部，像是舔棒棒糖一样从下至上的啄吻起来。

尚九熙吻过沉甸甸的阴囊，吻过一根根脉络，吻过变得湿润的龟头，最后张开嘴含了进去。

当然不可能全部含进去，他只是堪堪吃进了硕大的龟头就不敢往下动作。

他的牙齿时不时会碰到何九华的柱身，害的何九华倒吸一口凉气，却又因为湿润高温的口腔和灵活的舌头而舒爽到头皮发麻。

尚九熙时不时会吐出来缓口气，那时他上下撸动着逐渐粗大的性器，嫣红的舌尖在柱身与龟头上流连。

而等他再次含入嘴中，何九华就会慢慢的摆动起自己的胯部，看着尚九熙因为生理原因而冒出泪花，眼角泛红，眉头微蹙。感受着他喉头因干呕而紧缩的致命快感。

但是何九华也心疼尚九熙，没有多逼迫他，早早的释放了出来，尚九熙猝不及防被膻腥的液体灌了满嘴，忍不住咳嗽了起来。

浓白的精液顺着红润的嘴唇滴落在地板上，眼中的泪水条件反射的划过脸庞，双腿因为跪的太久而颤颤巍巍的发抖。

尚九熙抬起头看何九华，嘴角还挂着他的精液，声音嘶哑：“满足了吗？”

何九华被这美景刺激的呼吸一滞：“本来满足了，现在我觉得估计过完这一夜都不会满足了。”

有了第一次，还用担心接下来的千百次吗？

04.被逼迫哭喊着叫哥哥

尚九熙的脑袋晕晕沉沉的，何九华这厮到了床上还念叨，念的他脑袋发昏。

他的乳尖被何九华捏在手里，也不知道那小小的肉珠有什么好玩的。

“唔——”尚九熙直起身子，刚才何九华恶劣的用他没有剪的小拇指甲戳刺着自己的乳缝，如同浪潮一般的快感自上而下席卷他的全身。

他身后的穴口已经被磨到没有知觉，只是内里属于何九华的性器却越来越清晰，尚九熙闭上眼睛甚至都能想象出它的样子。

粗大的性器如何塞进身后那小巧的穴口他早已忘却，只是猛力冲刺的动作和次次抵到前列腺上的快感让他腰部痉挛，即将解放，跌进欲望的海洋。

可是罪恶的手指堵住了他的希望。

何九华黏黏糊糊的抱着他，让尚九熙的背部贴到他的胸口上，手指还在玩弄着乳头，不过已经转移到另一边。

何九华含住了尚九熙的喉结，随着尚九熙咽口水的动作而轻咬。

“唔嗯…你放开！”尚九熙声音里带了哭腔，体内冲刺的性器恰巧研磨过自己的敏感点，导致身前的挺立不自觉的抖了抖，却又因为何九华锢着底部而无法高潮。

“叫一声哥哥，”何九华在尚九熙脖子上留下一个个吻痕，“叫哥哥就好了，嗯？”

何九华下身的动作越来越快，尚九熙只觉得肚子都要被何九华顶破了，明白这人是死了心要让自己在床上摒弃一切，于是只得哭喊着叫了出来：“哥…啊…哥…求你…唔嗯…求你让我射……”

何九华满意的亲了亲尚九熙的脸颊，放开手帮着尚九熙撸动他的欲望，在他颤抖着高潮的同时也到达了顶峰。

说实话，听见哥哥的那瞬间，他觉得他死在尚九熙身上都行。

05.意外柔软的胸脯和肚子

何九华最喜欢在做爱的时候揉捏尚九熙的乳头，有时候也会去摸他的肚子。

尚九熙细胳膊细腿的，怎么养都不长肉，偏偏肚子和胸脯最容易鼓起来。

何九华每次用手一握，乳尖挺立，乳晕旁的软肉也能被他捏起一点，随后他就低下脑袋，像是有时喝奶一样狠命的吮吸着尚九熙的乳头，连带旁边的软肉都糟了殃，留下一个个牙印。

“嘶——”尚九熙吃痛的呻吟出声，他推搡着何九华的脑袋，努力忽略由于他粗暴的动作而产生的快感，“何九华你是狗吗？”

于是何九华就会放过尚九熙的胸，转到他的肚子上，他会在上面舔吻，落下的是花瓣般的艳红吻痕。

偶尔也会在即将高潮的时候，在最后快要释放的阶段，摸着尚九熙的肚子，看着他失神的双眼，温柔道：“九熙，给我怀一个宝宝吧……”

尚九熙那时只会呜咽着攀在他身上，犹如欲海中的落叶，也像是洪水中的木枝，他会凑在何九华耳边，用软糯的声音说好。

随后他就能感受到何九华热烈的手掌抚摸着他的肚子上，微凉的液体在他体内炸裂。

尚九熙也会咬着嘴唇，不自觉拱起身子，任由星星点点的吻痕上再添一层精液，被何九华抹开后，是再淫秽不过的画面。

06.裸露在外的纤细脚踝

尚九熙的穿衣风格何九华再清楚不过，如果没了那该死的袜子，那么属于这个世界上最完美的脚踝就会裸露在外。

尚九熙的脚踝比女生还要纤细，踝骨凸起，圆滚滚的像是他可爱的招风耳，因为常年不见阳光，所以更显得莹白如玉。

当他的主人被何九华操干到极致时，脚趾会不自觉的蜷缩，那脚踝处的血管会带着踝骨一跳一跳的，像是抽筋一样可怕却又能激起何九华的施虐欲。

他有时会拽着尚九熙的脚踝将他拉到自己身下，看着他急切的往前爬却又不得不在粗暴的动作下像奶猫一样呻吟。

他也会把尚九熙的双腿挂到自己的手臂上，这样他一扭头就能吻到尚九熙的脚踝，他会含着凸起的踝骨，下身力道不减，嘴上力道也不轻，咬出血丝才是最好。

也会在一切结束，尚九熙没有缓过神来时，从他颤抖的大腿根吻下，到达脚踝再反复研磨，看着他的性器重新挺立，听见他沙哑的声音用宛若求欢的语气喊着不要。

所以尚九熙才不会露出脚踝。

何九华绝对不会让其他人看见尚九熙的脚踝的。

07.《礼仪漫谈》后补上的法式热吻

尚九熙在台上从来都是克制的，即使是礼仪漫谈这种节目，他演起来也自带直男效果。

何九华乐意在台上配合他，但是下了台之后，尚九熙就变成了他自己的所有物。

他和尚九熙挤进了同一个试衣间，大褂都没来得及脱，何九华就把尚九熙压在了墙上。

他看着尚九熙眼神飘忽不敢看他，忍不住笑出了声，热气喷在尚九熙脸上，让红晕慢慢飘在了他的双颊上。

何九华凑过去一下下的吻着他的嘴唇，时不时用牙齿勾起嘴唇上的一点软肉，唇珠被他用舌尖舔舐。

“伸出舌头。”

尚九熙听出何九华的声音已经带了情欲，于是他不敢惹这个在情事上的疯子，乖巧的伸出一截嫣红的舌头，被何九华含入嘴中。

他模仿着性交的动作，将尚九熙的舌尖吸的发麻，在尚九熙无力抗拒的时候又变得温柔。

勾起他的舌头反复纠缠，唾液互换，银丝顺势而落，滴在他们紧密相贴的胸口处，染湿了布料。

何九华捏住尚九熙的下巴，强迫他张开嘴。

那柔软的嘴唇是何九华最爱的甜食，每次从上面都能汲取到比蜂蜜还要甜上百倍的液体，让何九华欲罢不能。

尚九熙快要不能喘气，他狠狠地攥住何九华的手，睁开眼闯入何九华满满的爱意织成的网，使得他只能被迫接受了何九华更加猛烈的进攻。

他的舌尖被何九华轻轻啃咬，贝齿被何九华的舌头扫过，口腔内的津液也全部进入了何九华的口中。尚九熙只觉得双腿发软，心下悲哀，觉得接下来的一场性事不可避免。

“九熙，九华，换好衣服了吗？”秦霄贤的声音响起，尚九熙被吓了一跳，不知哪来的力气，一把推开了何九华。

何九华笑了起来，他指了指自己鼓起的下身，眼中似乎有着利刃。

尚九熙心虚的摸了摸出汗的鼻子，不敢再看他。

当然，在后半夜的床上，尚九熙就算想不看他也不行了。

08.被吃醋的男人不管不顾的索要

尚九熙搬家的时候住在了秦霄贤家，何九华虽说和秦霄贤关系好，也没法天天去他家里和尚九熙温存。

——就算他敢这样做，尚九熙也不同意。

这让何九华非常生气，也就是俗称的吃醋。

他在尚九熙连续第三天跟秦霄贤成双入对的时候终于爆发。

何九华拉着尚九熙的手，没有管秦霄贤在后面问问尚九熙还跟不跟他一起回家，径直将尚九熙塞进了自己的车后座。

他甚至没能等到家，开着车去了他早早看好的荒无人烟的小巷。

他将车门上了锁，尚九熙根本没法逃开，看着何九华越过驾驶座，压到了自己身上。

“跟老秦玩得挺好啊！”何九华狠狠地盯着尚九熙，单手褪下了尚九熙的身下的所有衣物。

何九华不肯让尚九熙开口，索性用嘴唇堵上了那张喋喋不休的嘴，慢慢将一根手指伸进他的后穴。

等一吻结束，尚九熙已经被体内的手指插的只会胡乱哼哼了。

何九华在狭窄的车厢里弯着腰，将尚九熙的双腿折成了M字，也不管他疼不疼，三根手指草草的抽插几下就换上了自己的巨物。

尚九熙惊恐的推着何九华，眼泪都快下来了：“不…嗯…不要！疼…唔嗯…九华…我疼……”

“疼才能记住。”何九华无情的继续推进。

被夹疼了以后皱着眉头拍了一下尚九熙浑圆的屁股，留下鲜红的手印：“放松一点！”

尚九熙呜咽着，手指在何九华背部留下一道道划痕。

他接纳了何九华的全部，张着嘴像搁浅的鱼。然而何九华并没有体会他的辛苦，也没有像往常一样慢慢来，而是一挺腰就撞到了尚九熙的前列腺。

他撑在尚九熙上方，却并不去吻他，狠狠地盯着他，下身也像野兽一样粗鲁，将后穴分泌的肠液搅成了白沫。不管不顾内里媚肉的苦苦挽留，飞速的进攻着尚九熙唯一的敏感点。

“不…不！哥…九华…啊…慢点…呼…求你…啊…慢点……”

尚九熙的眼泪布满了脸庞，却并未让何九华的动作有一丝一毫的懈怠。

“你跟老秦，玩、得、挺、开、心、啊！”一字一顿，一顿一顶，让尚九熙觉得自己的心都要被顶出来了。

他哭得更加伤心，从未如此伤心过，可身体却忠诚于快感的支配，让他哭叫着达到高潮。

何九华并未给他休息的时间，按着他还在痉挛的腰，继续抽插着，像没有感情的机器，只是无穷尽的索求罢了。

尚九熙哭噎着，几乎快要晕过去，他的穴口估计破了皮，不然为什么会那么疼呢？

“九华…嗯啊…九华……”

他开始迷迷糊糊的叫着何九华的名字，迷迷糊糊的看着身上人冷漠的神情有了松动，最后迷迷糊糊的承受了何九华的精液，得到了他的吻。

尚九熙一直想要的吻。

09.无法忍受猛烈的高潮而哭吟

尚九熙不常哭，当然，在床上的话，他总会因为何九华而哭出声，甚至哭到神志不清。

尚九熙最讨厌的就是每场性事的最后阶段，那时何九华就像疯了一样，抓着他不松手。腰往上挺不说，还要抓着他的屁股往下按，导致他只觉得下身一阵酥麻，快感也一次次反应到他身上。

他哭着咬住下嘴唇，直到那里冒出血珠，然后被何九华心疼的换成了洁白的被角。

何九华轻轻的咬着尚九熙的乳尖，反差的是下身快猛狠的动作。

“我…唔…我想射……”尚九熙哀求着，泪眼朦胧的看着何九华，于是何九华笑了笑，抚慰着他的性器，也尽量去撞击尚九熙的敏感点。

尚九熙得偿所愿的得到了舒畅，可没等他缓神，就被何九华翻了个身，抓着他的腰继续动作利落的抽插起来。

“啊！你…嗯…你让我缓一缓！”

“我不想让你缓一缓。”何九华笑着，反复舔着尚九熙敏感的耳朵，手则揉捏着他已经红肿破皮的乳头。

前列腺的快感涌上心尖，尚九熙被逼着哭出声，他咬着被角，觉出了牙龈酸涩，腰部不断的痉挛着，性器溢出透明清液却又似乎没什么可以射出。

“不要…呜呜…不要…我…啊！”

何九华猛地一顶，液体溅出，喷到了体内的最深处，冰凉刺激，让尚九熙瞪大眼睛，眼泪无声滑落，鼻尖堵塞，喉咙也在瞬间失了声。

尚九熙无力的倒在了床上，他的嘴里还咬着被角，汗水和泪水混合着将他的刘海变成了一绺一绺的，搭在他的额头上。

他还在哭，不过像是小猫要奶的呜咽，偶尔也会打个哭嗝。

“唔……”尚九熙嘴里的被角被摒弃，换成了何九华柔软的舌尖。

他温柔的舔去尚九熙的泪水，看着他哭的一哽一哽的，觉得他可怜极了。

“你…唔…你以后…呃…以后对我好…一点……”

何九华看着尚九熙的委屈模样，忍不住笑着吻上他的额头。

10.沙哑的声音说出爱意

“以后会对你好的，”在浴室温热的水流下，迷迷糊糊快要睡着的尚九熙听见了何九华沙哑的声音，“我多么爱你啊。”

尚九熙弯起嘴角，觉得自己今晚大概，不，一定会做个好梦。


End file.
